Huntik Wiki:Image Policy
Images uploaded to the Huntik Wiki must abide by the following guidelines. While exceptions may be made on a case-by-case basis, all users are requested to ask permission before assuming they may make use of an exception. For information regarding uploading images in general please see . Copyright and Licensing For legal reasons, every single image must include licensing information. This is the responsibility of the uploader. Any images which do not adhere to these licensing standards may be removed from the Huntik Wiki with no prior warning. Additionally, no image is permitted to contain any watermark aside from those of the ultimate copyright holders (Big Bocca, Rainbow S.r.l., and Upper Deck) or of the broadcasting network. The individual, group, or website who took a screenshot or who scanned a card or comic page has no legal ownership of such an image. For screenshots, absolutely no more than a total of 40 images may be uploaded per episode. Episode galleries exceeding 30 images may fall under watch and may be subject to clean-up. Filenames When naming files, it is important to make sure the name describes the file. File names such as File:Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-00h26m08s127.jpg or File:Screen shot 2013-07-26 at 9.32.53 AM.png become very difficult to work with as the file name says nothing about the contents. A less-useful file with such a name would also be more likely simply to be deleted than would a more properly named file. Please be careful about "cute titles" for files, such as calling a file for Hippolyta File:Hippo.png, since they can become deceiving. It's also best to rename all .JPEG files to .jpg as well, since that's much more standard. If someone is manually looking up an image, the likelihood will be that .JPEG will not be entered For screenshots, it's useful to add S#E## (with the season and episode number filled in) at the beginning of the file name. This will also group screenshots within a character's Category Gallery by episode. This also distinguishes distinct images of the same topic from different episodes. For card scans, it's useful to use the format of File:SET ### Card name.jpg to make card images easier to find. This will also group card scans within a character's Category Gallery by TCG set. This also distinguishes the file from other images of the same topic as well as other cards for the came character. Duplicate Images Users are requested to check for duplicate images before uploading. The easiest way to do so is to check under the image category for the topic in question, for example Category:Sophie Casterwill. Duplicate images are considered to be images that are identical or which serve the same purpose. Any duplicate images will be removed with the highest-quality version remaining on the Huntik Wiki. Permitted Sources Users are also required to cite the source of any uploaded images by categorizing the image by TCG set, episode, comic issue, or website source. Permitted website sources include official sites such as Upper Deck, Huntik.com, and network sites. Fan sites are not considered to be valid sources as they are not the copyright holders. Images by License Official Art = | copyright = Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca }} Official stock art and concept art should be uploaded in the highest quality available. Image backgrounds may be trimmed but should not be removed as doing so affects the image quality. The art itself should remain fully unaltered. Official images take the highest precedence on the Huntik Wiki. ;Copyright All official stock art is owned solely by Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca. Images may be cropped or have backgrounds removed, but doing so does not change the copyright of the image. |-| Screenshots = | copyright = Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca }} Under no circumstance should more than 40 images from the same episode be uploaded as doing so gets dangerously close to reproducing a full, copyrighted work. Every screenshot must be uniquely usable and must serve a purpose at the Huntik Wiki, such as illustrative purposes, documenting an event, documenting production errors, or for reference and documentation. Preferably, these should be relatively high-quality and should be fully cropped. Screenshots take secondary precedence on the Huntik Wiki. ;Copyright All screenshots will be considered to be owned solely by Rainbow s.r.l. and Big-Bocca. As such, screenshots with website watermarks are not permitted per infringing upon the copyright of Rainbow and Big Bocca. |-| Card Images = | copyright = Rainbow s.r.l., Big Bocca, and Upper Deck }} Only 1''' image should be uploaded per card. Except when otherwise unavailable, the card image should be a high-quality, unaltered scan in English. Card images, together with comic images, take low precedence on the Huntik Wiki. ;Copyright While the only copyright is held by Rainbow, Big Bocca, and Upper Deck, it is common courtesy to cite the individual who spent the time to make the scan as it can be as meticulous a process as photography. ;Use on Non-TCG Articles In the case that no official stock art or screenshot is available, a card image may be used on an article in the main space. Preferably, a second image should be uploaded that is cropped such that the character, Titan, spell, artifact (etc.) is the full focus of the image. |-| Comic Images = | copyright = Rainbow s.r.l. }} Comic scans and other such works should be limited in a similar manner as screenshots, again due to copyright. Unless express permission is given by the copyright holder, Rainbow s.r.l., no full comics should be added, period. Comic images, together with card images, take low precedence on the Huntik Wiki. ;Copyright All comic scans will be considered to be owned solely by Rainbow s.r.l. As such, website watermarks are not permitted per infringing upon the copyright of Rainbow and Big Bocca. Translated images ("scanlations") should not directly be uploaded in favor of the original scan. For any translations, the copyright lies solely in the original authors (Rainbow s.r.l., Big Bocca, and / or Upper Deck), not with the translator. Credit for translations, however, still should be noted. |-| Edited Images = | copyright = Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca }} In some cases, an image may need to undergo major editing before being uploaded. To be considered edited, over 50% of the pixels must have been altered (half of the image "surface"). Most commonly, these images will include Titan icons from screenshots or cards. These may also include Administrative Images. ;Copyright Highly edited images will be considered to have been created by their editor and should not be reproduced without the express permission of the author. At the same time, these edited images most often are reconstructions of ideas owned by Rainbow s.r.l. and Big Bocca. |-| Wikipedia = | copyright = Varies }} Images from Wikipedia and other Wikimedia projects should be used as sparingly as possible. This should be isolated to historical figures which did not visually appear in any Huntik media but to whom were referred. Any unnecessary files from these projects will be removed from the Huntik Wiki. ;Copyright Only images specifically designated as free use content may be used from Wikipedia. Use of these images is discouraged. Infobox Images | copyright = Rainbow s.r.l., Big Bocca, and / or Upper Deck | ratio = 287:351 (Between 3:4 to 1:1) }} Images used for an infobox should be the clearest representation of that topic as possible. When possible, this should be official stock art or a high-resolution screenshot. If a screenshot is unavailable, then a cropped card scan or comic scan will suffice. ;Size When an image is used for an infobox, not only is the quality important, but so are the file's dimension ratios. Preferably, the width-to-height ratios should be approximately between the range of 3:3 to 3:4. Anything larger will tend to mis-format the infobox and make it be significantly longer. Anything much shorter will tend to appear stalky and not preserve much detail. Some possible examples would be 287 × 351, 300 x 400, or 600 x 800. ;Other Requirements * May only be official art (Stock art, screenshot, comic scan, or card scan) * No battle shots are permitted unless no other high-quality images are available * Mouth should be closed, eyes should be open as normal, facial expressions neutral when possible * Must include at least all of the head and the upper torso * Image must be high-quality with zero pixellation * Should only include the individual (the image may be cropped) Titan Profile Images or | copyright = Rainbow s.r.l., Big Bocca, and / or Upper Deck | ratio = 1:1 }} When an icon (or other image) is used for a Titan Profile, the quality is also important. Likewise, so are the file's dimension ratios. The height-to-width ratios should be exactly 1:1 (a square). Anything non-square will tend to mis-format the Titan Profile box. Additional Cases Personal Images = | copyright = The uploader }} The Huntik Wiki is not your personal image host. As a general rule, users are requested to limit personal images limited to '''2 images. Any image found to be inappropriate will be deleted, and a ban will be issued. Any images added for personal use MUST be the property of the uploader and must not be under any other copyright. Any unused personal images will be deleted to make room for Huntik-universe images. |-| Administrative Images = | copyright = }} Administrative images may be uploaded by members of the Administrative Council for various reasons. These files are for use on templates or administrative / maintenance pages and should remain unaltered. |-| Real-World Images = | copyright = The original photographer unless otherwise stated }} An image for a cast or crew member should be clear and should have the person as the focal point for the image. Only one image should be uploaded per real-world article. Category:Policy